


Kiss Me & Smile For Me

by xxc2207xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 10: Free day, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, love from 1st to nth sight uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxc2207xx/pseuds/xxc2207xx
Summary: Sakusa hates travelling in general.Atsumu is a very quick-minded individual.Sakusa, in all his restless and panicking glory, was in complete shock when a guy with questionable hair handed him ice cream, took his bags, brought out his camera and said to Sakusa, "Smile for me, baby!"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	Kiss Me & Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> wehee 1st legit haikyu fic that didn't expire in the drafts dfjsgfjsdf  
> sakuatsu is 11/10 my happy pill.. bruh, who wouldn't smile at their dynamics please
> 
> excuse my v short and late attempt for this sakuatsu fluff week

SKS

Sakusa is restless. When he chose to settle in Rio de Janeiro & regularly go home to Osaka whenever his mom is being overly dramatic, he clearly told his mother that he prefers to travel after midnight; with not so many people at the airport, not too humid outside, definitely no traffic, and the general thought that his body can sleep right away after boarding the plane. It doesn’t help that he always comes to the airport at least 5 hours before his flight, to make sure he doesn’t forget anything or miss any important detail. _Oh god, why did she have to choose a 3PM flight._ Sakusa told himself as he checked his wrist watch. _9:56 AM_ , and he’s already at the airport area. “Fcking continental drift, if it weren’t for that bitch, we would still be enjoying ourselves in Pangaea.”, he uttered to himself, to the complete confusion of the Uber driver. He then unloaded his luggage, took his bags, plugged in his airpods and went inside the airport. As he was walking, he received a text message from Motoya saying, _“you fugly bitch you left me again.. Our flight’s not in the next 5 hours why the fck are you there so early!!!”._ Sakusa just replied, _“Make sure to take a bath THOROUGHLY or I’ll tell the flight attendants you sneaked in cocaine to the plane.”_ His phone started ringing after, obviously the pissed off Motoya, but he just dropped the call. He’s got way more problems to think about than his unhygienic cousin. For example, this really annoying guy who kept bumping him while he was on the line to buy some Starbucks.

ATS

“Hahahaha Keiji looks like he was paid to pose for a photo with Osamu”, Atsumu said in between chuckles and eating his ice cream. He was looking at the photos from Shoyo & Tobio’s wedding. Oh right, he used to date Shoyo 5-6 years ago, before they called it quits. They remained to be very good friends though, because come on, who would want to have a sunshine like Shoyo be permanently erased from your life. He tried to date here and there, but nothing lasted for over 6 months. At first he thought he was not yet over Shoyo, but when he started to really think about it, he was actually enjoying his single life. He can focus at MSBY more, he helps out Osamu in opening restaurants, drive Keiji to wedding preparation whatsoever when Osamu is busy, and most importantly, he gets to have quiet times for himself. Atsumu thinks that most people see him as this loud, chaotic individual (which is half true) that it makes it hard for him to have quiet times without people thinking that something is wrong. Like for this trip, he actually arrived a week before the couple’s wedding so he can travel on his own. Osamu and Keiji arrived 2 days before the wedding, as they had the restaurants plus their own wedding on their plates. Atsumu opened the front camera of his phone and posted cutely with his ice cream. He posted it right away on his Instagram with the caption, “Tanned and Happy. 🍦🍦🍦🍦 Thanks Shoyo and Kags for inviting me to your wedding. Whoa, you really got the whole squad complete in a foreign land!! Will definitely be back, Rio. #brazil #ShoYamaLove”

SAKUATSU

Sakusa was on the verge of having a public meltdown. This guy really doesn’t stop bumping him and he doesn’t know why in the world are the baristas working twice as slow today. When he still didn’t budge from the obvious intentional bumping, the guy shamelessly walked to his front and removed his cap. “Hi! I’m J! Do you need any help carrying your bags?” the stranger asked. “No, thank you.”, Sakusa answered. The guy then continued their small talk, “You look like your Japanese too! My dad’s Japanese but my mom is Brazilian so I visit her here from time to time. Are you going to Japan? Where are you from?”. Sakusa is now really uncomfortable. A complete stranger asking him too many personal questions, with the high chance of boarding the same plane. It’s gonna be more than a day of travelling to Japan. He feels like right now, it’s either he’ll just punch the guy to make him go away or he’ll just cry right then and there. Both options would probably get the attention of the authorities and Sakusa is really praying that Motoya will come in the next 5 minutes.

Atsumu went to the coffee shop to charge his laptop as he will be on a long flight back to Japan. As he set up his things and asked his neighboring table, an elderly couple to just quickly look at his stuff, he went on his way to the counter to order a drink. What caught his attention right away is this tall, curly haired guy, dressed in dark blue long sleeves, loose cream pants, and a pair of pearl white sneakers. “Whoa… he’s so…”, Atsumu was about to say a compliment for this perfect human specimen about 2 meters away from him when the said guy turned to his direction with a very uncomfortable face. Turns out, the guy behind him seems to be asking him a lot of questions, _Maybe he was a model and that’s a paparazzi?_ Atsumu thought to himself. But he looked around and no one seemed to swarm around the tall perfect creature of God except that fly looking guy. Atsumu tried to think of scenarios like, maybe it was a sexual offender? But the guy doesn’t seem to touch him or say anything sexual, as there are people on the line too. Atsumu tried to think more and his attention was suddenly drawn to the clenched fist of the beautiful Eiffel tower personified. “I think homie is about to lose it… shit!! Atsumu think. Whatever his reason, he can’t punch a guy in the airport. He might miss his flight… be deported… be attacked randomly…” Atsumu spoke to himself. He doesn’t know what got into him that he was so keen in not letting this guy go Rocky Balboa in an airport Starbucks but he quickly walked to the tall guy and held one of his hands.

Sakusa, in all his restless and panicking glory, was in complete shock when a guy with questionable hair handed him ice cream, took his bags, brought out his camera and said to Sakusa, "Smile for me, baby!" When Sakusa didn’t move at all, the guy went closer to him again and posed like he was waiting for a kiss on the cheek. _What the fck is wrong with this day?_ Sakusa asked himself. The, well, good-looking (but still weird) guy was not moving at all and said, “I got you the ice cream you were pouting about. Come on, don’t be mad anymore. Kiss me!!! And then I’ll take a photo of you with the most important ice cream I have bought in Brazil. Because it’s to make my baby happy. And Atsumu’s life goal is baby’s happiness right??????” It was so freaking cheesy but Sakusa couldn’t help but smile and he leaned towards the smaller man and whispered to his ear, “make sure this is to get rid of that annoying toothpick or else I will break your legs.”, and proceeded to kiss him on the cheeks. Atsumu didn’t think he would ACTUALLY KISS HIM and he turned tomato red in an instant. But he needed to carry on with their performance or the tall guy with a truckload of sex appeal might actually break his legs. “Smile, baby!”, Atsumu said to Sakusa as he was about to take a photo. Atsumu never believed in love at first sight but when the guy suddenly tilted his head, with the ice cream slightly on the side of his face, closed his eyes and smiled softly, Atsumu swore right then and there that he just took the photo that would probably bring him emotions he have never felt before.

Atsumu joined Sakusa on the line and the annoying guy actually stopped bothering Sakusa. When they got their order, Atsumu whispered to Sakusa, “Is your flight soon? He might still be around to annoy you again.. You can join me at my table maybe for 10 minutes just to make sure he completely left you already.” To which Sakusa just nodded to.

“Oh thank you for looking after my bags. Sorry for the bother,” Atsumu told the elderly couple as they went back to the table. “Not at all son, oh, is that your boyfriend? Wow… he’s really handsome. No wonder you would leave your things just to pick him up.” The elderly woman teased Atsumu. To his surprise, the tall curly guy assumed to be his 'boyfriend' jumped on the teasing train and said, “Auntie, you have no idea. He clings to me like a baby all the time. But I like him for it.” Atsumu mouthed a “what the fck” to Sakusa but Sakusa just sipped his coffee. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”, Sakusa said to Atsumu like it’s a universal fact. “Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu shortly answered. _The hell is wrong with you Atsumu? Are you, perhaps, shy?_ Even Atsumu’s inner self is teasing him. “Miya, thank you for earlier. I don’t really know your intentions why you did that but I am gonna assume that there is still hope in this world and you just wanted to help me get out of that situation.”, Sakusa said to Atsumu while looking straight to his eyes. Atsumu didn’t actually have any weird intention in doing that, and he said, “well.. I just saw that you were about to beat the shit out of that guy and looking at those wrists… geez…. Better have an ambulance ready. So there, I thought I can act cool and do those madly-in-love-couples things coz 1) too much affection makes other people uncomfortable and 2) you can never go wrong with taking a photo trick.” Sakusa just chuckled, “So you’ve done this before?” Atsumu quickly retaliated, “No!! Maybe just too much romcoms. Sorry.” Sakusa raised an eyebrow and said, “What’s wrong with romcoms? They’re cheesy and light-hearted. This world dies more and more each day. It wouldn’t hurt if we believe in superficial love, especially if it’s not for ourselves. It’s easier that way.” 

Atsumu was speechless. This guess looks like he’d only say one or two words every conversation and then he’ll just leave you talking to yourself. But he’s actually very sensible. A bit grim, but sensible. 

Sakusa was having an inner panic attack. How come he was able to talk this much to a random guy? He kissed him too!! It was his first kiss in what, 3 years? And it didn’t make him feel grossed out at all!

“Sakusa Kiyoomi you piece of shit.” A low but piercing voice was heard near-by. “You ditched me to go on a date? When and where did you even squeeze in the time to meet other people? Hey, _(Motoya looks at Atsumu)_ you seem cool. But run while you still can. He’s a vampire, he will suck the happiness out of your life and you will be done for good. Worse thing is that he will probably live for another 200 years since he’s disgustingly healthy and works out regularly. So imagine 200 years with that guy.” Motoya went on with a full monologue.

Sakusa jokingly slapped Motoya and said, “What are you being so dramatic for? (sniffs) Wow, I guess someone finally knew the difference between a body wash and a shampoo!” Motoya just took Sakusa’s coffee and finished it in one sip. “He’s Miya Atsumu. It's a very long story, that actually could've been prevented if you just woke up on time, but yeah, he just stopped my ass from being court martial-ed out of this airport.”, Sakusa said nonchalantly. Motoya, didn’t seem surprised at all, “When were you ever not on the verge of being court martial-ed? You’re ill-tempered and you hate the world and everything in and on it, you basically have the sign ‘I KILL PEOPLE ON IMPACT’ on your face.” Atsumu laughed at the remark and said an agreeing, “true.” Sakusa then faced Atsumu and said, “Really, baby? You didn’t seem scared when I kissed you earlier. You were actually more of a strawberry now that I remember it,” Motoya choked on thin air and gasped, “Sakusa Kiyoomi kissed you already????? What in the world is happening?????”

_After 3 years.._

SKS

It’s gonna be Sakusa’s first flight back to Brazil in 2 years. Three years went by so fast. After that fateful encounter, he met his, for the lack of a better term, game-changer in a really weird moment. He still went back to Brazil to finish all his work responsibilities but 2 years ago, he went back home to Japan for good. And it was the best decision of his life. Of course, Japan will always be his home. But more than that, the person he calls home can only be found in Japan. His Miya Atsumu.

ATS

Atsumu has never felt this nervous his entire life. But everything he believed in was kicked in the ass from the moment he met Sakusa Kiyoomi. It was not the ideal meet-up story but who would’ve thought Sakusa would move back home to Japan because of him. Their relationship was far from perfect - Sakusa lives by soooooooo many rules. But Atsumu made sure that they would always meet half-way and no one will always be compromised. Sakusa gives in sometimes. But Atsumu made sure he would live by his goal from day 1 - to make Sakusa happy.

SAKUATSU

 **ATSUMU:** baby, I’ll just buy ice cream.  
**SAKUSA:** make it quick, we’ll need to check in soon.  
**ATSUMU:** okay.. don't miss me so much. 

**SAKUSA:** go. now.  


After 5 minutes…

Atsumu walked towards Sakusa and grabbed his left hand and put an ice cream. Waves of nostalgia came to Sakusa as per their first encounter. Sakusa's heartbeat is way beyond normal and he feels something is happening. Atsumu then grabbed Sakusa’s free hand and kissed it while asking, “Sakusa Kiyoomi, will you marry me and smile for me? Forever?” Sakusa didn’t know he can feel more love for Atsumu than what he have but at that point, he wanted to thank that annoying toothpick guy because if not for him, he’d never get the chance to be loved by the most amazing human being on earth (that is coming from Sakusa Kiyoomi who barely tolerates other human beings, including his mom). Sakusa’s tears just went flowing as he said, “No amount of ice cream can make me happy as much as you made me happy for the past three years. Now, kiss me and yes, I’ll marry you, baby.”

Atsumu kissed Sakusa and just like three years ago, when Atsumu was about to take a photo, Sakusa tilted his head, one hand holding the ice cream near his face, while the other hand was showing off his engagement ring, eyes still closed, with the same soft smile Atsumu fell in love with 3 years ago. And if what Motoya said was true, he's gonna be the luckiest man to live by Sakusa Kiyoomi's side for the next 200 years.

**Author's Note:**

> it's actually just the meet up and a time-skip. not sure if anyone would be interested in the in between. hehe bye i'll dip again


End file.
